


The New Pink Diamond

by KaiyaWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyaWolf/pseuds/KaiyaWolf
Summary: It was a perfect day that is until Steven gets a hub call.





	1. Not So Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction on this site and I'll admit it's been sometime in general. Sorry the first chapter is so short but it's late and I have work tomorrow. Please enjoy my first chapter more to come soon.

It had started out as a great day, at least in Steven’s opinion. He’d woken up early and started helping Pearl with their anual together breakfast feast with pretty much the entirety of beach city and little homeworld. They’d finished on time as per usual and everything was super delicious. After he went with everyone from little homeworld to finish up a few things, then it was off to funland with Connie for their “date”, he still wasn’t sure if they were calling it that or not. Finally he headed back home to tend to his garden. That was where he made his mistake, he should have gone to get donuts or to visit his dad or really anywhere besides his home. Because as soon as he’d started watering his roses the communication hub lit up brightly revealing Spinel’s blurry face and broken voice.  
“Steven? Steven please be there. Oh diamonds please hear this. Hello? Blue are you sure this thing is still working?” Steven let out a small sigh and answered the call.  
“What’s up Spinel?”  
“Oh Steven thank the diamonds. There’s been an attack.” The video feed scattered for a second. Steven wasn’t too concerned Spinel had pulled the occasional prank on him before to get him to warp to homeworld just to hang out. So he wasn’t buying it this time.  
“Spinel I really don’t want to play today. I kinda need some me time please.” The video feed refocused.  
“I’m not playing Steven I swear! There was an attack from another species.” Suddenly Yellow Pearl’s face appeared on the screen she was bawling her eyes out incoherently talking. Spinel pushed her out of the way. Okay Yellow never cried especially since Blue Diamond had been keeping her powers in check.  
“Steven you and the Crystal Gems need to get here fast! The Diamonds…” the feed scattered again.  
“Spinel? Spinel what about the Diamonds!?” She came back but only for one last line before the feed went dark.  
“They’ve been poofed!”

Steven stared at the hub screen for a second longer before he bolted, running and yelling for his family. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lion where in the living room trying to grom lion. He frantically told them everything and they all jumped onto the warp pad heading to homeworld. Steven wished he could go back and gather Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Connie but he was too worried. The Diamonds were poofed? Who could pull of something like that? Steven made a mental note to not talk to Spinel for a month if this was another prank but he had a gut feeling that it wasn’t and that scared him to death. When they arrived at homeworld Steve’s gut was proven right immediately. Homeworld was on fire, gems scattered here and there some simply poofed others cracked and even some shattered. The most noticeable thing was the giant spaceship hovering over white diamond’s palace.  
As soon as they landed Spinel’s stretchy arm came out of seemingly nowhere taking Steven’s hand and leading him towards a cave. Inside Spinel, Blue and Yellow sat next to three large bubbles each holding one of the Diamonds. Spinel took up the front of their huddle with White safely behind her, her hair standing straight up a sign to Steven she was freaking out some. To the right was Blue, somehow calmly sitting by her Diamond, and huddled into a small ball of tears next to her Diamond was Yellow.  
“Spinel, Yellow, Blue what happened here? Why are the Diamonds bubbled? Who’s attacking? What do-” Garnet placed a calming hand on his shoulder cutting him short and he stopped asking so someone could answer.  
“Someone showed up out of nowhere. They’re not a gem or a human, Yellow Diamond had said they’re one of the creatures from one of the old colonies.” Steven looked over at Yellow pearl who was still bawling while she held onto Yellow Diamond’s bubble.  
“How’d the Diamonds get poofed?”  
“This being showed up and the Diamonds actually tried to reason with them, you would have been proud. But the being didn’t want apologies they wanted pay back and they … they…” Spinel gripped her pigtails and pulled on them like she did whenever she gets upset. Blue Pearl, who’d been stood and walked over taking Spinel in her arms. How she was keeping so calm Steven didn’t know, even Pearl has a tendency to lose it in a crisis situation.  
“Steven.” Blue spoke her voice low and soft.  
“This being didn’t just poof the Diamonds. Their weapon is a rejuvenator, that’s why their bubbled we didn’t want them coming back in that state. If it wasn’t for Spinel they would have been shattered.”  
“What about pep? Where is she? And what happened to the other gem?” Spinel buried her head further into Blue’s shoulder.  
“She created a distraction for us to escape with our Diamonds. We couldn’t stop her and we’re not sure what became of her after we escaped. As for the other gems some tried to fight and were shattered immediately, others were just hit with the rejuvenator. The rest, fearing for their own lives, surrendered.” Steven remembered this feeling from when Spinel had done this to his family, for him that had been scary but they were good gems at their core. The Diamonds had worked so hard to get to where they currently were, what's worse is that Steven actually knew how to fix this but would it even work? The Diamonds had been alive for thousands of years before him, he didn’t know the things that made them, them. He was starting to feel the familiar pain of his panic until a strong hand rested on his shoulder pulling him back to his senses. He looked up at Garnet and he knew what he had to do.  
“Alright I’ve got an idea but I need everyone. Spinel, Yellow are you two going to be alright?” Spinel quickly wiped her tears and straightened up.  
“Whatever you need Steven.” Yellow however seemed to get smaller.  
“It’s going to be okay Yellow but I need you to try and be brave. For your Diamond.” She took in a ragged breath but still wasn’t fully there, it would have to do.  
“That’s better. Yellow, you and Blue are going to stay here. Neither of you have had much training in fighting so I’d rather you stay to protect the Diamonds. I’ll leave Lion with you as a back up. Sound good?” Yellow made a noise and Blue saluted lightly petting Lion’s mane.  
“Good Spinel you’re going to join us as we go and take this being down. We’ll need your abilities that’s for sure.” She nodded but then frowned.  
“Steven you broke my rejuvenator remember. I’ve never tried to summon a weapon of my own.”  
“Oh! I have one of Connie’s extra swords in my gem. Do you think you can manage with that?” Pearl cut in making a solution appear like she usually tries to do. Spinel uneasily took the large sword, Steven wasn’t too worried since she could just use her fists if need be. Steven wanted to call for reinforcements but the longer they took the less time Pink Pearl may have, if she was still alive. Plus as of now he was pretty sure they would have the element of surprise on their side if they took too long this being could learn of their existence and maybe even their location. Yellow started to gain her bearings after a minute or two and both her and Blue laid down a map with different markers indicating soldiers and ways to get around them. They established a well thought out plan that would hopefully not only spare them from any unnecessary poofing, shattering, or rejuvenating, but from fighting all together. Steven could only hope Pink was okay and that this new being was willing to talk. After hiding the cave entrance with some rocks Steven, Spinel, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl made their was to the palace.


	2. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet this new being who took out the diamonds. Are they a potential new friend? Steven sure hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments. Sorry this took longer then expected but it's longer then expected so... Sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks feel free to point out any noticeable mistakes that I missed. Chapter 3 will come out as soon as I get back from my vacation and start it. Until then....  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!

As they came to the entrance of White Diamond’s palace Steven split off from the others. He wanted to try and talk to this new being before the others had to attack. Maybe him not looking like the other Diamonds might help. The others were going to go through a backdoor Blue had told them about. Steven made his way through the now familiar halls to the throne room where he found the oddest being. The first thing Steven could tell was that they were definitely not human. They stood as tall as Sugilite and as thin as Opal with eggshell white skin, long tendrils like hair the same color as Sapphire's, solid black eyes, two sets of nose holes, claws, and curved legs like those of a satyr from the mythology Connie had told him about but without fur. Steven had to keep himself from gaping like a fish and staring like an idiot. They hadn’t noticed Steven yet being too preoccupied with doing something on the communication hub panel.

“H-Hello?” They jumped quickly swinging the rejuvenator at him but not hitting him. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I’m not here to fight! Please.” They stared at Steven for a minute sizing him up before they finally lowered the scythe. 

“Who be you?” Steven couldn’t place a gender by their voice it was too neutral.

“My name is Steven Universe I’m from earth. What about you?” 

“Av’ax. I come from Chuloth or what be left of it. Why you be here Earth Steven?” 

“I’m a friend of Homeworld.” That seemed to upset them.

“You be a idiot than. Homeworld to be destroyed.” 

“I was hoping you might tell me why you attacked the Diamonds and plan to destroy Homeworld?” Av’ax turned their back to Steven and continued to mess with the hub.

“They destroyed Chuloth making more them.” Ah now Steven understood. 

“Look Av’ax I understand why you would want revenge for what happened to your planet. The Diamonds tried to do the same thing to earth but my mom stopped them and then I helped them reform. They’re no longer colonizing planets and realize what they were doing was wrong. I’m not saying that excuses them for what they did but Homeworld, and the other gems on it didn’t have a choice in what they did. They don’t deserve this. Why don’t I and my friends help you with fixing your planet instead.” Av’ax stood and walked closer to Steven. 

“Planet dead no way to fix. Av’ax destroy evil planet and find a new home. Maybe earth. Earth Steven nice, planet should make good home.” They patted Steven’s head making him feel like a small child again. 

“What! Av’ax earth isn’t very big, not with the other gems now and all the people already there.”

“Gems? They invade earth? Av’ax get rid of then, move there.” 

“No the gems are good now. The Diamonds are trying to be better and fix their mistakes. There’s no reason to hurt any of them anymore. You said I was nice would you hurt me?” Av’ax seemed confused and bent down to look at Steven better. 

“Steven be nice and cute. Av’ax protect you, keep you.” They smiled revealing sharp black teeth.

“Keep me? Like a pet? You can’t do that.” Av’ax frowned and stood upright again ignoring Steven to go back to the hub.

“Av’ax you said you wanted to protect me right?” They nodded but didn’t look at him.

“What if I was a gem? What then?” That seemed to get their attention as they looked at Steven confused again. 

“Would you hurt me then?” 

“Av’ax likes Steven, Av’ax no like gems. Keep Steven, shatter gems.” 

“Av’ax I am a gem!” Steven pulled up his shirt showing off his gem. Suddenly Av’ax’s hair started to rise like snakes and one lashed out at Steven trying to grab him but he was too fast and blocked it. This just seemed to enrage them more as more tendrils lashed at him. 

“Av’ax please! Stop! You said you would protect me, didn’t you?” Av’ax was no longer talking english, but whatever language they were speaking they didn’t sound happy. 

“Av’ax I can’t understand you. Just stop! Can’t we go back to talking?” As quickly as the attacks had started they stopped. Steven looked up noticing that Av’ax had moved much closer to him during their attacks. 

“Steven is gem? Gems bad. Steven bad?” Good this was better, he’d take questions over tendrils hitting him anyday. 

“Do I seem bad? Not all gems are bad Av’ax. Most of us are good now.” Av’ax reached down grabbing hold of him before he had a chance to react. He was brought up to Av’ax’s face their solid black eyes sending a shiver down his spine. They opened their hand so Steven was free to stand. Av’ax examined him, lightly poking him or touching his hair or arms and turning their hand to look at him more. Okay Steven understood, they’d never seen a good gem or a human, let alone a hybrid. He could let them see he wasn’t like the bad gems they had met before, this was fine. Until it wasn’t. Suddenly before Steven could react his shirt and jacket had been yanked over his head. He quickly wrapped his arms around his body trying to cover up. 

“Hey! Why’d you do that?” Then it occurred to him he had lifted his shirt to show them his gem just a minute ago, so he reluctantly moved his arms to lay back at his sides. They poked his gem and he flinched but tried to keep it cool. 

“You no look like gems back home.”

“That’s because I’m half human. That’s what mostly populate earth. My mom was Pink Diamond, my dad a human named Greg.” 

“Av’ax send you back to ship. Experiment later. Toy appear.” A gem with dark blue skin, short choppy hair, and a structure like a quartz soldier appeared from a beam of light. It walked closer and that’s when Steven noticed they weren’t just blue, there were weird copper specks and crack looking marks all over their body. They reminded him of Pink Pearl when he first met her and it scared him. 

“Take Steven to the others.” The odd gem nodded and went to grab Steven, he thought about trying to run however the fact that they said others concerned him. Av’ax may have Pink and other gems trapped somewhere, he couldn’t miss the chance to save them. He knew the Crystal Gems and Spinel wouldn’t do anything until Garnet saw something truly bad in her future vision so for now at least this was a good idea. He managed to grab his shirt before the odd gem took hold of his arm and he was beamed up into Av’ax’s ship. The ship itself was cold, metallic, dark, and above all else creepy. Steven followed the gem down a corridor to a door that once it opened Steven was shoved in and it closed behind him. ** _Great move Steven. _ **He thought to himself as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

“My Diamond?” A sweet sounding voice said from the darkness and only one gem still called him that. 

“Pip!” A faint pink light lit up part of the room and there she stood looking scared but relieved to see him, as soon as she smiled at him more lights began to illuminate the dark room. There had to be at least ten other gems in the room with them. He noted that all the gems were different, non where of the same type. Pink walked over to him and he hugged her tightly fighting back tears from relief. 

“Everyone was so worried about you. What were you thinking sacrificing yourself?” Pink didn’t seem phased about what she did.

“The other Pearls and I can not fight, Spinel was the only one who could keep the Diamonds safe. However I knew Yellow was too distraught to think of doing it herself and Blue would have been better support for Spinel since she’d excellent with the hub controls. It was just the logical option.” Steven couldn’t really argue with her but still sighed in disbelief. 

“Yeah you’re right, just please try not to scare us like that again. Spinel and the others were worried you might have been shattered.” 

“If only.” Another gem spoke up bitterly.

“What?” A peridot walked into view.

“We’d all be better off if that thing had just shattered us all. What awaits us is far worse.”

“How so?” 

“I worked closely with Yellow Diamond when she was colonizing Z617T.” 

“Chuloth.” Steven corrected.

“Right. Similar to what Pink Diamond did with her revolution so to did the beings of Chuloth. They tried to fight back and failed. After, my Diamond put me and a few others in charge of maintaining it’s colonization. Once I went there and heard a disturbing rumor. Some of the quartz soldiers had gone missing only to be found much later shattered. Rumor had it the original inhabitants had not only captured them but were performing hideous experiments on them, testing their gems limits and torturing them for information on gem kind. I brought it to my Diamond’s attention but she was busy with the war happening on earth at that time. If these rumors were true however it would explain how they knew how to use the rejuvenator, what it would do and how to take out the Diamonds with it.” Steven didn’t know what to say or even what to think. Yeah Av’ax was big, kinda scary, and had a temper when it came to gems, but for them to have done everything this Peridot said they did, Steven just didn’t know. However it didn’t matter right now, he had to get them out of here. 

“Pip have you seen anyway for us to get out of here?” 

“There’s the door but it seems to be very tightly secured.” 

“I can barely see in here. Hey can everyone make their gems glow as bright as possible, maybe we can find something to get us out of here.” The other gems did as they were asked and soon the room was completely filled with light only to reveal that there were no other doors, no windows, not even a vent. Just a solid metal room with one single door. Steven sighed trying to push away his growing panic. He had to calm down and think, he looked around at all the gems, now that he could see he counted there were only maybe five gems. Besides him and Pearl there was a Peridot, a Topaz, a green Zircon, a black Agate, and a Ruby. Steven sat down and thought for a few minutes, the thought of a few of them fusing to break down the door came to mind but he didn't want to ask them something like that. That's when he saw a shadow under the door, that odd gem must be standing outside. The memory of when he and the others were trapped on Peridot and Jasper's ship flashed in his head. Sapphire kept signing and it cause Jasper to go to her to yell at her, maybe they could be loud enough to get the gem to open the door. ** _Welp better than nothing._ **

"Alright I have an idea. I need everyone to start making noise. Any kind of noise, yell, bang on the walls or floor, whatever you can." All of them gems looked at each other confused but shrugged and started making the loudest noises they could. He paid close attention to the shadow and for a few ear splitting minutes it didn't move. Then he noticed it's foot tapping like it was getting irritated, then it stomped and turned. Steven summoned his bubble ready to launch himself as soon as that door opened and that's exactly what he did. As soon as he saw light from outside he took off running, the gem guard didn't even get the word hey out before they were poofed by the sudden impact of a giant pink bubble. Steven kept his bubble up for a few seconds as he checked that it was only the one guard. Once certain the cost was clear he released the bubble and made a new one around the unfamiliar gem. The others followed him out after he gave them a signal. They were in a hall and Steven remembered he had come from the south but he wanted to investigate a bit. 

“If you guys go that way you can find the exit. Pip it’s up to you if you want to leave or come with me. I’m going to investigate some to see if I can find some answers.” He knew he really didn’t have to ask but it was still polite. The other gems left and Pink just gave a soft smile. Off they went north down the hall of metal walls and emptiness, frankly the further they walked the creepier it got. Most of the doors they came across were closed, unfortunately they couldn’t get the doors open and Steven tried to listen for any signs of other gems but couldn’t hear a thing. By the time they came to anything open ten minutes had passed. The room was huge, obviously a control room, Pearl walked over to the computer and started doing her technical stuff, she wasn’t as skilled as his pearl or blue, but she still knew more than Steven. He wandered over to another entrance-way that had plastic strips hanging over it. What he found would scar him for life. An exam table sat in the center and odd tools that looked similar to human drills, saws, pliers, various types of knives, and other weird looking ones hung all around it, but the most terrifying part were the gems laying on a try. There were at least four different types of gems with cracks in them and another three in pieces. Steven felt his together breakfast trying to come back up at the mere sight but instead opted to fall backwards out of the room. Pip quickly ran to Steven’s side but he shooed her away not wanting her to see the horror scene. 

“I’m- I’m fine Pip. Let’s just get out of here as quickly as possible. Let me take care of something, go wait for me by the hall I’ll be right there.” She did as she was told while Steven very cautiously walked into the nightmare room and bubbled the gems so he could carry them. They still didn’t find any other gems or others from Chuloth as they headed to the exit. Thankfully Av’ax wasn’t paying attention to notice when they landed behind her, nor when they booked it to the exit. Spinel and the Crystal gems were waiting on the other side of the door, after a very tear filled explanation of what happened Steven set the hurt and broken gems safety on the ground. 

“Garnet…” Steven began wiping away some straggling tears.

“Do you see any future what-so-ever where this doesn’t end in us fighting Av’ax?” Garnet adjusted her glasses checking then frowned grimly. 

“I’m sorry Steven I wish I could tell you good news but the paths I see don’t end happily.” Steven sighed, he really didn’t want to fight.

“Alright Av’ax is big so we’ll probably need a fusion or two. Amethyst we should form Smokey and Pearl, Garnet you should bring Sardonyx. Pip I want you to stay here and keep these poor gems safe, Spinel I want you with us for backup if we need it.” Everyone agreed, Pip took the gems and hid with them, while everyone fused and got ready.

“Alright! We ready for this?” Smokey Quartz said pulling out their yo-yo.

“Let’s get this show started Smokey my dear. Spinel so nice to meet you, why don’t you come on up here, you little cutie.” Spinel stared for a second before stretching up to stand on Sardonyx’s shoulder. They were as ready as they were going to get, show time. 


	3. Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fight! Sardonyx, Smokey Quarts, and Spinel must fight Av'ax. Will they over power and defeat them or will this new enemy be more powerful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall come follow me on tumblr for regular updates. Starsandheartsforever

Sardonyx pushed open the doors, Av’ax was still by the communication hub but turned when they walked in. They didn’t waste much time and quickly launched a flurry of attacks at Sardonyx. Spinel helped deflect quite a few of the attacks acting as a third set of arms for her. While Av’ax aimed most of her attention at Sardonyx, Smokey Quartz took their chance and shot a walking the dog attack at them only for Av'ax to move and grab the yo-yo’s string with their hands. They gave a harsh pull which Smokey tried to counter by also pulling but Av'ax was much stronger and yanked Smokey forward and directly into their hand. Smokey struggled to free their neck from Av'ax's grasp but even with three hand they were having little to no luck.  
"Hold tight darlings Sardonyx is coming." Smokey glanced back expecting to see Sardonyx smashing away at the tendrils with ease but she was still just holding them at bay. Smokey agreed with themselves that their best option was to unfuse. Together Amethyst and Steven unfused, Amethyst landed with ease even from that height, Steven floated himself down safely and they both took off in different directions. Steven was almost back to Sardonyx when he heard an all to familiar poofing sound. He turned just in time to see Amethyst's gem hitting the floor and a tendril recoiling back to its owner. Steven didn't hesitate in turning on his heel and running towards his friends vulnerable gem.He didn’t notice that the tendril wasn’t retriting but simply drawing back so it could strike again. Steven had just reached Amethyst’s gem when he heard Sardonyx yell his name in terror. Breaking glass and a scream of pain rang sharply in Steven’s ears, when he laid eyes on the source of those sounds burned his eyes with tears. Spinel had launched herself from Sardonyx’s shoulder to attempt to protect Steven only to be impaled by the attacking tendril which managed to graze her gem enough to send a crack through it. To both Steven and Sardonyx’s surprise she hadn’t poofed however her form instantly started to glitch and her left arm went limp and noodle like. Still she stood her ground trying her hardest to hold the oversized sword upright with her non-noodle hand.  
“Spinel are you crazy?” Steven grabbed her noodle arm and pulled her into a bubble just as another two tendrils launched at them. She simply chuckled at his question before her form glitched and sent pain through her. A sudden purple light told Amethyst was reforming.  
“Ow what happened?” Amethyst asked appearing in the bubble a little dazed from the sudden poofing. There was no need for Steven to answer once she looked around her memory refocused.  
“Let me out Steven. I’ll go fuse with the others, maybe Alexandrite can help more.” Steven didn’t want her to go back out there but knew it was their best option. He lowered the bubble and replaced it with a large shield to keep Spinel and himself safe.  
“Don’t worry Spinel, Alexandrite will stop them and I’ll heal you good as new.” Spinel gave a weak smile. Amethyst managed to make it to Sardonyx who picked her up in one hand while spinning her hammer in two of the others. Steven had to act quickly, they needed to be able to fuse but the tendrils wouldn’t let up. The tendrils and Av’ax were distracted by Sardonyx and Amethyst so Steven grabbed his large shield and spun it before throwing it and managing to directly hit Av’ax in the head. He quickly made a new bubble around Spinel and himself as a flurry of attacks were directed at them. His attack was the perfect distraction for Alexandrite to form and quickly get past Av’ax’s tendrils to land a good punch to their face sending them crashing into a wall. Av’ax didn’t stay down for long as Alexandrite’s arms were quickly grabbed by tendrils. Lava poured out of Alexandrite’s mouth burning Av’ax and their tendrils but it didn’t seem to burn as much as it should have. After a few minutes of back and forth with punches, kicks, tendrils, and lava it looked like Alexandrite had gotten the upper hand pinning Av’ax to the wall holding two fist fulls of tendrils and their arms with another set of arms. Steven dissolved his bubble feeling the battle as going in their favor and he could manage to try and get Spinel somewhere safe to heal her, that is until he heard a loud all too familiar buzzing sound. As he turned around the sight of Alexandrite being engulfed in an electric yellow light and Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire's gems falling to the floor made him freeze only coming out of his frozen state to quickly pull up a shield as tendrils launched at the two of them. Tendril attack after attack hit Steven’s shield, he could feel it getting weaker with every hit.  
“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. What do I do?” Steven asked more himself than Spinel.  
“S-steven?” Spinel’s voice was glitching just as bad as her body now, he had to get her out of here.  
“It’s okay we’ll get out of this.”  
“Steven!” She yelled getting him to stop talking and listen.  
“Steven, you gotta leave me. You can’t beat them with me like this and the gems poofed. You need to get out of this and bring back up.”  
“Shut up! Don’t say things like that! I am not abandoning you! You hear me? We’re getting out of here! Together!” Steven was crying and didn’t even realize it when his tears landed on Spinel’s gem. Her gem glowed a bright fuschia as it sent a warm tingling sensation through her entire form. Within seconds the crack going up her gem was gone and she felt better than ever. Steven didn’t seem to notice.  
“If only Connie was here or something we could fuse and get everyone out of here safely.” Spinel reached up and placed a gloved hand on Steven’s cheek wiping away some stray tears.  
“Fuse with me Steven.” Steven looked at her in shock.  
“What? But Spinel you’ve never fused before.” Suddenly a tendril crashed through the top part of his shield just missing the two of them.  
“Steven there’s really no other choice.” Steven knew she was right, his shield was going to fail and it didn’t look like the gems were reforming before that happened. He pulled Spinel closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him a few times.  
“We’ve got this Steven.” A bright pink and fuschia light glowed brightly blinding Av’ax long enough for Steven and Spinel’s new form to get to safety. Once Av’ax could see again they didn’t know where the gems had gone, they began to roam around looking for them all the while picking up the freshly poofed gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original plan was to keep going with this chapter but I need to get Steven and Spinel's fusion straight first so it was cut short. Credit for the fusion scene idea has to go dontjudgemyshipsplease on tumblr. I love their art and I hope you do too.


	4. Someone Entirely New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly hot I'm-  
Suddenly cool I'm-  
Suddenly a genius I'm-  
Suddenly a fool I'm-  
Suddenly fact but I feel-  
Stranger than fiction I'm new  
But I'm suddenly back  
I'm a walking contradiction!
> 
> Now it's time to end this fight with this new gem so ready to play let see how they'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait. I wanted to finish my drawing of their fusion before I posted the chapter. I didn't have the right colors to finish them but the drawing itself is done. I'll be posting that to my tumblr ( starsandheartsforever ) once I get the right colors for their hair and such soon but with the picture I could at least have an idea in mind to write the chapter. Hope you all like this new fun gem, and new chapter. There is some foreshadowing for later chapters in it so keep you eyes open.

Contentment, that’s the first feeling they had once they were safely hidden behind Blue Diamond’s throne. It took them a moment to catch their breath and focus their vision.

“We’re okay. We’re okay.” They weren’t sure which of them were thinking it, but they both agreed. Taking a calming breath they looked around the throne to see where Av’ax was. They searched on the other side of the room, which gave the new gem time to think. A reflection of light caught their attention giving them their first full look at themselves. Steven’s jacket had grew and mixed a bit with Spinel’s top to fit them comfortably, his shirt shrunk into a crop top opening up to give way for Spinel’s gem that now held more shades of pink similarly to Steven’s that was fully visible with the lack of coverage. His jeans turned into capri pants, their shoes still resembled Spinel’s but had light pink outlines along the pointed ends. They reached up to lightly caress their now half cut tear marks noticing Spinel’s gloves were now fingerless with blush colored skin. Two large multi pink colored pigtails sprouted from two similarly colored buns finishing off this new gem’s look that large pink rimmed brown eyes stared at in pure fascination. A large grin filled their face. 

“Wowwe! Would you look at us! Something new, someone new, we! Who are we though?” They gave the thought a second to process before the name came to them.

“Rhodochrosite, hmmmmm Maybe Rho would be easier. Yep that’s us!” Suddenly a tendril pierced through the top of the throne startling them. 

“I know you be there little gems.” Av’ax hissed recoiling their tendril. 

“Oh we’re here. So let’s play a game!” Rho jumped up sending them high enough to look Av’ax in the eyes. They pulled back their fist blowing it up to the size of a queen bed, blew a kiss at Av’ax and struck them hard enough to send them falling back on to their back with a loud thud. Rho didn’t descend back to the ground instead they stayed in the air floating with ease. 

“Why don’t we take a look see at what kind of weapon we have.” Steven’s gem glowed first making his shield appear in their hand, the shield’s center opened leaving only a mint colored rim. Next Spinel’s gem glowed revealing a scythe looking very similar to her old rejuvenator. 

“Ooohhh look at that.” They crossed the scythe over the shield’s rim, the handle of the scythe became a handle fitted in the center of it, the blade multiplied into five sliding along the rim evenly to settle in curved star shape. They gave their new bladed hula hoop a testing spin smiling at how right it felt. 

“Hmmm we like, we like.” Av’ax sat up glaring at them and pulling back their tendrils for a new set of attacks, three tendrils shot out at them. Rho, never losing their smile, spun their hula hoop lopping off the tendrils tips. A shrill pain filled scream erupted from Av’ax as green blood pooled from the limp tendrils. 

“Well well well well, would you look at that. Seems you could use a new haircut. What do you say we give you a trim?” Av’ax stood launching another five tendrils at them which they proceeded to dodge three by stretching and flying out of the way, cut one’s tip off, and slice the last one from tip up about 8 feet in before having to dodge a sixth by flying upward. 

“We wonder.” Rho said to them self as they clapped their hands together over the hula hoop’s handle causing it to glow before they separated them now holding two identical hula hoops in each hand.

“Look double the fun!” Av’ax hissed but didn’t attack again now seeming to take a more offensive stance dragging their bleeding tendrils behind them as they moved. 

“Aw is someone scared?” Rho noticed that Av’ax had the gems grasped in their hand. 

“Now, now that’s no fun we should let everyone join in. Don’t you think?” Rho flew as close as they could get, slicing at Av’ax’s arm managing to scare them enough to release the gems right into Rho’s stretched out hand. It didn’t take the gems long to reform once they were out of harm's way. As soon as all the gems were fully reformed they wasted no time fusing into Alexandrite. 

“Looks like we got ya outnumbered friend. Tell ya what, surrender now, and we’ll make sure you get the best cell on the whole planet.” Av’ax didn’t seem too thrilled with the offer because instead of surrendering they went for another attack sending all the tendrils at both Alexandrite and Rho. Alexandrite managed to grab the ones that came at her and stop them, Rho dodge but slammed into the wall near them. The rest of the tendrils zero in on Alexandrite managing to preoccupy her other hands. Rho got back up rubbing their head from the impact, they glanced up at Alexandrite seeing that they were struggling. 

“No No they’re going to get poofed again. We have to stop them. We will.” Rho quickly flew upwards slicing through the few tendrils that managed to head their way. 

“There! There’s an opening!” Rho thought as they took the opportunity, spinning their hula hoop letting it go once it had reached the desirable speed. Green sprayed from their new wound as half of Av’ax’s tendrils and their arm fell limp to the ground. The rest of the tendrils recoiled releasing Alexandrite who quickly ran to Av’ax’s side to cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding. 

“I tried to be nice, you left us no choice.” Rho said as they came down to stand in front of them. Alexandrite held Av’ax in place as some quarts guards were called, and they were taken away to receive proper medical treatment and then be taken to their cell. As soon as Av’ax was taken away Alexandrite unfused, Rho did not.

“Way to go everyone we defeated the bad person! Yay us!” however, the others didn’t seem as happy as them. 

“What? We did good. We should celebrate!” Rho spun around smiling happily. Garnet was the first to finally speak using her concerned but calm mom voice.  
“Rho that wasn’t okay. Hurting them like that, you could have killed them.” 

“They were going to poof you again. I had to stop them and help you guys.” Pearl spoke next sounding scared. 

“We understand that dear but that wasn’t the right way to stop them.” 

“They’ve tortured and shattered countless other gems! They deserved it!” The looks on all the gem’s faces were that of shock and fear. 

“What? Look we’re sorry okay.” Pearl tried to speak but just let out a fearful sob. It was Amethyst who finally gave them some clue as to what was wrong. 

“Dudes what’s up with your eyes?” 

“What do you mean?” Rho walked over to the nearest reflexive surface, which happened to be the pink throne. Staring back at them was the same face they had seen the first time, only now there was no longer any brown in their eyes but instead a light pink with their pupil now being a small diamond shape. Rho stumbled backwards catching them self before tripping or falling, they reached up and grabbed their pigtails pulling them down nervously. 

“What? Why are my-our eyes like that? What-wha…” Suddenly their body glowed and unfused. Spinel landed on her knees rubbing her head feeling very dizzy. Steven landed on his butt covering his eyes and freaking out still. The gems ran to his side, Garnet slowly pulled his hands away, so she could see but his eyes were back to normal not a diamond or trace of pink to be seen. 

“It’s alright Steven your eyes look fine. Are you okay?” He didn’t even get the answer fully out before Pearl was holding him and crying. Steven looked around registering where he was and what had happened, that’s when Spinel popped back into his memory, and he gave Pearl a small push for her to release him. He saw her sitting nearby looking like she was hurt, so he stood and closed the distance between them. Garnet stopped pearl and Amethyst from following and instead told Steven that they were going to go get the Pearls and Diamonds. Spinel sat upright in a fettle like position with her arms wrapped three times around her body and legs. Steven put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

“You okay?” Spinel nodded. 

“So that was fusion huh?” Steven sat next to her giving a soft smile. 

“Yeah.”

“No wonder Ruby and Sapphire want to stay as Garnet all the time. Are you okay?” She looked at him now causing him to look away nodding instead of answering. 

“Are you sure because that-” 

“Spinel.” There was force almost anger behind how he said her name, but when he spoke again his tone was calmer. 

“Look the others don’t need to know about what went on within our fusion. That’s just for us. Think you can keep it that way?” Spinel stared at him for a few seconds. Was Steven really asking her to keep this kind of secret? But she remembered what she felt being a part of Rho and if keeping this secret meant that maybe they could refuse one day then she would zip her lips. She made the motion to show her zipping her lips and handing him the key smiling reasuranly. Steven returned her smile and offered his open arms which she full heartedly accepted hugging him tightly. After the hug was over Steven stood offering her his hand.

“Come on we have to figure out what to do with the Diamonds.” The green puddle of blood on the floor made him wince. 

“I’ll ask some quartz or someone to clean this up before we bring them here.” With that Steven and Spinel walked out of the throne room, neither of them realizing hey never let go of one another’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa it felt sooo good posting this I hope you like it as much as I did. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out before the end of the weekend but I make no promises. At worst it'll be out by next weekend. beeeeyyyy


	5. A Solvable Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to come up with a solution to their new diamond problem. Only problem is nobody likes the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the wait I know I said I would try a have out before the weekend ended but I think once you read it you'll see why it took me a little bit longer.  
Also there are songs in this one so I'm going to write a disclaimer I do not own any of the songs in the story nor the characters I did change a small bit of a couple of the songs just to fit better with the fanfiction so enjoy.

Blue Pearl lead the way with Garnet carrying Blue Diamond behind her, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, and Amethyst (mostly Amethyst and Pearl) took Yellow behind that and Steven and Spinel held the rear with White. Pip had gone on her own to take care of the gems they had found in Av’ax’s ship. When they got there the throne room it was already been cleaned. 

“Okay so… Does anyone have any ideas on how we can solve this problem?” Steven asked mostly looking at Garnet for a solution as they all set down the bubbled Diamonds. She adjusted her visor but didn’t answer.

“Can’t we just do what you did the last time?” Spinel offered trying to be helpful.

“I would but I think only the Pearls could know all of their pieces.” He glanced at Blue and Yellow Pearls who nodded in agreement. 

“Which wouldn’t be a problem for Yellow and Blue but Pip wasn’t always with White and honestly I don’t want to risk them going back to colonising planets again. White is probably the biggest problem ‘cause if she starts controlling gems again we’re all doomed.” Steven noticed the Gems all shutter at the memory. Steven sighed and began to pace the room trying to think. Subconsciously he had made his way over to “his” throne, even after three or so years he still had a hard time calling it fully his. 

'If only mom was here.' He couldn’t help but think when he looked at the throne. He took a seat, the throne was still bigger than him but not nearly as much as when he first sat in it with Connie. He rubbed his face in frustration. 

“What if you retaught them?” Spinel suggested now appearing next to the pink throne.

“What? What do you mean?” Pip walked in as they were talking. 

“Well I mean you did it once before. Look we don’t know how White started, she could have always been the leader ready to colonise and control gems from day one. Or she could have learned that over the years of being alone. Think about it if she just came to life one day who knows how long she was alone for. She could have figured out that she could make other gems by colonising planets. That led her into making others to be in charge with her and her becoming the way she was. If you take out the factor of being alone and having a want and or need to make others than she may not become the way she was.” Steven thought about what Spinel was suggesting and it made sense for the most part. 

“But we don’t know which of those scenarios is the truth.” Pearl countered. 

“Yeah but if someone takes up her role as head diamond they can be here to make sure. If scenario one is how it started the new head diamond can put her in her place and show her the right way much faster. If it’s scenario two she won’t be alone in the first place there for having no need to make more gems and can still learn the right way.” Steven didn’t need to ask Spinel who this someone was, since he was the only diamond still unpoofed and with all his memories. It seems nobody else needed to ask either because Pearl immediately disagree.

“Steven can’t be the head diamond! No way! I will not allow that!” She screamed like the over protective mom she was. 

“For one Steven belongs on earth with his family.”

“Pearl.”

“For two there’s no human food here for him. How is he going to survive?”

“Pearl.”

“Three it’s much too much pressure and responsibility to be placed on some one so young. Four-”

“PEARL!” Steven shouted, slamming his fists on the throne’s arm rests making a very unpleasant sound that was eerily similar to a gem breaking. All eyes were on Steven now, who took a calming breath before talking.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have yelled. Look I appreciate that you’re worried about me and I know you’re only thinking of my best interests. But Spinel’s idea is a good one. It makes sense, it may not be ideal, but nobody else is coming up with something better.” Again Steven glanced at Garnet only to receive a sorrowful look. He sighed and stood from the throne.

“As I said it’s not ideal but what I want more than anything is for things not to go backwards. I don’t want another gem war, or to have the Diamond authority reactivate not after all the hard work we all put into ending and fixing everything. If that means I have to take the responsibility my mother left behind then so be it. Besides if I play my cards right it may not take long for them to be back to normal. As for food, I know some of the gems have started to try and get some sort of plant growth here.”

“It hasn’t worked.” Yellow Pearl spoke up.

“Well that’s okay we can figure that out. Maybe I can just have food warped here” Steven lied, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Spinel tapped his shoulder reluctantly.

“What about… the garden?” 

“You mean mom’s old garden?” Spinel nodded.

“The plants may be dead now but we can fix it, and with your healing powers, we could plant food and such.” Steven smiled at her silently thanking her. He knew full well the garden was still a sore spot for her to even talk about.

“See problem solved. I can handle being a vegetarian for a while.” He chuckled at his own little joke relaxing a little. Walking over to Pearl to give her a reassuring hug.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be back in no time. I’ll go back with you guys collect some necessities, let dad and Connie know what’s going on, and come back to help the Diamonds.” Pearl stifled a sniffle obviously not liking this plan in the slightest but knowing not to try and fight it. 

“Alright Pearls, Spinel. I’m leaving all of you in charge until I get back. Don’t unbubble the Diamonds and make sure nothing blows up before I get back.” Spinel made a saluting gester, Blue nodded, Yellow gave a thumbs up, while Pip bowed. Together Steven and the Crystal gems headed back to earth.

Lion was waiting for Steven when they arrived. 

“Hey buddy, perfect timing as usual. Can you go get Connie for me?” Lion roared in response making a portal that he jumped through to do as he was asked. 

“I’ll… I’ll go pack your bags.” Pearl said heading up the stairs trying to hide the obvious fact that she was crying. Amethyst plopped onto the couch seeming just as upset but doing a better job at hiding it. Garnet walked over to place a firm hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Go find your dad. We’ll be okay here. I’ll make a call to little homeworld and let them know what’s going on.” Steven nodded and thanked her as he left to find Greg. It didn’t take a lot of looking since Steven knew there was a show tonight. He drove to the storage yard drumming his thumbs to one of Sadie killer’s cds, he’d just gotten his license and now he had to leave before getting to really enjoy his new car. Not exactly the most important thing he’d be giving up but it still sucked non the less. He got out of his car and approached his dad’s open storage garage door he couldn’t help but run his hand along the van he knew so well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Dad.” He heard something fall and his dad stifle a curse word before poking his head out with a big smile and his usual greeting.

“Schtu-ball! Hey think you could give your old man a hand?” 

“Yeah sure.” Entering the garage he noticed what had fallen. Apparently when Steven had surprised his dad he’d knocked over a stack of Sadie killer merch boxes making a small mess of t-shirts.

“So where’d you guys all go this morning? I came by and the place was empty.”

“Yeah that’s what I’m here to talk to you about.” Steven recounted the events of his long day, leaving out the part about the diamond eyes, while they cleaned up. 

“So now it looks like I have to stay on Homeworld as the new head Diamond until they get their memories back or are in a position where there’s no worry of them going back to the way it was.” Steven finished putting one of the boxes into the van and taking an exhausted seat on the bumper.

“Wow, and here I was thinking you all went to funland without me.” They both chuckled as Greg joined his son on the bumper.

“Look Schtu-ball, when your mother and I talked about having you our hope was that you wouldn’t have to deal with all this gem stuff. We wanted you to grow up like any other human child. But if I’m being honest, I think deep down we both knew that wasn’t going to be the case. I just thought you’d get cool powers and keep going on those adventures with the gems. But I think part of her knew you’d have to take on a lot of what she left behind. It’s not fair and I really wished she had told me, but I know she would be proud of you for all you’ve done. Just like I am. I’ve watched you Stand up to the Diamonds, stop a thousand year war, un-corrupt hundreds of gems, liberate multiple planets, fight a crazy hurt gem with your powers all wonky, and so much more that I still can’t believe you’ve done. This? Taking care of your giant Aunts… Grandmothers… whatever they are, and taking care of homeworld, heck that’ll be a walk in the park for the savior of the universe.” Steven couldn’t help the smile he gave his dad showing his thanks by giving him a huge hug.

“Connie, me, beach city, the gems, yeah we’ll all miss you there’s no doubt about that. But we all trust you and know that if you’re doing it then it’s the best choice and we’ll support you one hundred percent.” Steven continued to hug his dad until he felt better and he could clean off his face and stand up.

“Thanks dad I really needed to hear that. I’m going to try and come to the show tonight to say good-bye to the others. Can you take care of the car for me while I’m away?” Greg smiled giving Steven a thumbs up. The sound of a portal opening in front of the van drew their attention to Lion appearing with Connie on his back sword drawn ready to fight. Steven laughed and walked over to her letting her know there was no fight.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He tossed his keys to his dad and walked with Connie back towards the beach house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sun was already setting casting beautiful colors across the sky that Steven would definitely miss while he was gone. He told Connie everything he’d told his dad when he was done he waited for her response.

“Steven…” She didn’t know what to say, how to react, or what she could do. Steven sighed not wanting to tell her the one thing he dreaded more than going to stay on homeworld.

“Connie…” He stopped their walk only being a few yards away from his house, grasping her hands in his and looking her in the eyes.

“I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone for. It could be a year or…” He didn’t want to admit that this task could easily take much longer.

“I care about you Connie. That’s why…” Connie already had tears in her eyes when she stopped him and leaned in to give him a soft sweet kiss on the lips. He blushed as he usually did whenever she kissed him. The kiss lasted longer than their previous experimental pecks and he wished it didn’t have to end, but it did all too soon. Connie pulled back blushing just a little less than Steven. 

“I already know what you’re going to say Steven.” She said sadness lacing her voice. 

“How?” She smiled that knowing smile of hers.

“Because I know you silly. You want to break up, right?” Steven dropped his head but nodded.

“Tell you what, if this whole Diamonds thing doesn’t take long we’ll just pick up where we left off.” 

“Connie I don’t want you just waiting for me.”

“Let me finish. If when you come back… be that next week, next year or five years later. If neither of us have found someone, which doesn’t mean I’ll be closed off to the idea but I don’t think I’ll actively be looking either... we’ll pick up right here. If either of us find someone else no hard feelings. Deal?” Steven really does love her. There’s no way he could have come up with such an ingenious plan and make it sound so simple, at least not without a lot of time to think it over to make it sound like she did and certainly not without tearing up. She held out her hand to make it an official deal. Steven smiled wiping a tear away before taking her hand shaking once than pulling her into a hug. 

“Thank you Connie. I don’t have a clue how I’m going to do this without you but I’ll do what I can to get back soon. I promise.” Their hug lasted longer than their kiss before she pulled away with a smile. 

“I need to get going though, I was in the middle of practicing my violin for my parents when Lion showed up. You’d think after all these years they would be used to it more.” She laughed giving Steven one last good-bye peck before she ran off waving as she did. However, as soon as she was out of sight of Steven she could feel the tears stream down her cheeks. She would never let him know though he needed to know she was okay, that she was strong enough to handle him leaving and that’s what she would be for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven took his time closing the distance between him and his house soaking in the view of the twilight. However, his home was at his feet sooner than he would have liked. As he made his way up the stairs he could already hear Peridot and Lapis shouting about how there had to be some other solution. Lil Steven sat on the railing so he stopped to pet him giving everyone time to calm down. Once Garnet had spoken everyone went silent so Steven picked Lil Steven up and carried him in with him. He almost dropped the poor cat when Lapis tackled him in a flying hug. 

“You can’t go Steven you just can’t!” She cried directly into his ear making it ring. 

“Lapis please calm down. I won’t be gone long.” Hopefully. She reluctantly let Bismuth pull her off as she continued to weep. Lil Steven jumped out of Steven’s grasp, not happy about getting wet, and ran to Garnet to get dried off. 

“Listen, everything will be fine.” 

“If anyone can run homeworld and help the Diamonds it’s you, Steven.” Bismuth said with more confidence than even Steven had. Garnet agreed, everyone else of course believed it too but they still were not happy he had to leave to do it. 

“Come on guys. I wanna go to Sadie kill and the suspect’s show tonight as a going away bash.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Amethyst agreed from her spot on the couch.

“Oh Steven I packed some of your things up. I wasn’t sure what all you would want to bring but I filled the hotdog duffle with as much of your clothes as possible. I left the cheeseburger backpack open for the rest. If you need more I'm sure Greg will have an extra bag." Peal said seeming better about the situation but still a little upset. 

"Thanks Pearl, I'll go do that before we leave for the show." He headed up the stairs, giving everyone a soft smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just kind of looked around at his room for a good few minutes before he collapsed onto his bed with a large sigh. All he wanted to do was curl into the fetal position and sleep but he knew that wasn't an option. So he floated himself back off of his bed and onto the floor, grabbing some of his things. Some books and comics were the first things, next some handheld games and chargers. His cookie cat alarm, duct tape, and last but not least the pictures of his mom and dad, Connie, the gems, his friends in Beach City, and everyone in little homeworld. So much was swirling around in his head, the Diamonds, homeworld, being in charge, his family and friends, earth, Rho. He’d been through so much in such a short time frame and now there was more. The thing that was causing the most anxiety in him was the thought of being stuck on Homeworld for a long time, it terrified him. He deserved to have some damn peace right? 

“Steven the show is starting soon.” Garnet was the one to call him down pulling him out of his anxiety ridden spiral.

“Be right down.” he left his bags by his balcony door and made his way down. Bismuth and the others hadn't left he was grateful. They made their way down the beach together.

“We can call one another everyday. Oh we should all do a performance like when you were younger Steven. Like that one for the talent show.” Pearl had been the only one really talking, trying her hardest to be positive, which honestly just made Steven feel worse but he didn’t tell her that because he appreciated the effort. 

“That’s a good idea Pearl.” Halfway to the show he felt a strong hand take hold of his. Garnet was holding his hand like she used to when he was a kid afraid of whatever corrupted gem they were about to fight. The feeling of Ruby’s warm gem in her hand had always made him feel safe, like he could do anything because she was there. He had to fight back tears that threatened to spill out. He continued holding that strong hand the rest of the way all the while listening to Pearl tell him things he had already learned about Homeworld. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show was great, Sadie sang some of his dad’s old songs and a few of his favorites of hers. When the show was winding down to a close she grabbed the mic.

“Hey everybody. So we’ve got a few special guests tonight. It’s been a while since the last time they all played together but no doubt they’ve only gotten better over time. Please give it up for a group that you all know and love… Steven and the Crystal gems!” Steven walked up to the mic giving Sadie a high five as she walked off.

“Hey everybody glad you all could come tonight. So we didn’t really plan this but Pearl thought it would be a nice thing to do. So I thought we’d perform a few oldies.” The gems began playing an all to familiar tone and Steven’s foot tapped as he felt the nostalgia bring him back to his old dance and song.

“I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh.  
I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,  
Everybody needs a friend,  
And I've got you and you and you” Steven had to wipe tears away as he looked out at all his friends cheering him on, but continued without missing a beat.

“So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous.  
Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?  
Now, everyone can see me burning.  
Now, everyone can see me burning.  
Now, everyone can see me burning.”

Steven turned to clean his eyes better before beginning the next song. This time he began the tone and the others immediately smiled and joined. Turning back to the crowd with a big smile as he started his original song.

“If you're evil, and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas  
We Are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!” Pearl cleared her throat walking to place a loving hand on Steven’s shoulder as she sang.

“If you could only know what we really are  
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth” She cupped his face as he smiled at her. 

“And we will protect your kind,  
And we will protect your Earth  
And we will protect your Earth,  
And we will protect you!” Pear moved away as Garnet picked up taking a second to do a mini solo on her keytar.

“I will fight for the place where I'm free!  
To live together and exist as me!”

“I will fight in the name of Steven!  
And everything that he believed in!” Steven looked back and smiled at her. Amethyst hadn’t said much of anything all day but she didn’t miss her que. 

“I will fight for the world I was made in!  
The Earth is everything I've ever known!” 

“I will fight to be the best I can be for everybody who loves and believes in me!”

“The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone!” Steven turned his mic to the crowd who all bellowed out.

“We Are the Crystal Gems!  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world  
Believe in” Everyone took their turn for their names as the crowd echoed them. 

“Garnet!”

“Amethyst!” 

“and Pearl!” 

“and Steven!” Steven was out of breath by the end of the song as tears streamed down his cheeks he looked to the ground to take a second to collect himself. Deep breath in, wipe his face and smile at the crowd. 

“All right everyone this will be our last song and when we’re done I’d like all my friends to please stay for a brief but important announcement. Guys can I get a hand with that song we were working on.” Sadie and the others joined Steven on stage as the Gems joined the crowd. Sour Cream started playing a tone on the keyboard making it sound like a piano. Sadie started singing the chorus. 

“I wish somebody would have told me, babe  
Someday, these will be the good old days  
All the love you won't forget  
And all these reckless nights you won't regret  
Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change  
You'll miss the magic of these good old days” Steven took the mic at the front. 

“I was thinkin' 'bout the band  
I was thinkin' 'bout the fans  
We were underground  
Loadin' merch in that 12-passenger van  
In a small club in Delmarva  
And the snow outside of 1st Ave  
I just wanted my name in a star  
Now look at where we at  
Still growin' up, still growin' up  
I would lay in my bed and dream about what I'd become  
Couldn't wait to get older, couldn't wait to be some  
Now that I'm here, wishing I was still young  
Those good old days.”

Sadie … “I wish somebody would have told me, babe  
That someday, these will be the good old days  
All the love you won't forget  
And all these reckless nights you won't regret  
'Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change  
You'll miss the magic of the good old days”

Steven … “Wish I didn't think I had the answers  
Wish I didn't drink all of that flask first  
Wish I made it to homecoming  
Got up the courage to ask her  
Wish I would've gotten out of my shell  
Wish I put the bottle back on that shelf  
Wish I wouldn't have worry about what other people thought  
And felt comfortable in myself  
Rooftop open,” Buck and Sour Cream added some background singing. Steven just continued.

“and the stars above  
Moment frozen, sneakin' out, and fallin' in love  
Me, you and that futon, we'd just begun  
On the grass dreamin', figuring out who I was  
Those good old days”

Sadie… “I wish somebody would have told me, babe  
That someday, these will be the good old days  
All the love you won't forget  
And all these reckless nights you won't regret  
'Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change  
You'll miss the magic of the good old days” Sadie and Steven both grabbed their mics and joined their voices.

Steven… “Never thought we'd get old,”  
Both… “maybe we're still young”  
Steven… “Maybe you always look back and think”  
Both… “it was better than it was”  
Steven… “Maybe these are the moments”  
Both… “Maybe I've been missin' what it's about”  
Steven… “Been scared of the future, thinkin' about the past”  
Both… “While missin' out on now”  
Steven… “We've come so far,”  
“Both… “I guess I'm proud”  
“Steven… And I ain't worried 'bout the wrinkles 'round my smile  
I've got some”  
Both… “scars,”  
Steven… “I've been around  
I've felt some”  
Both… “pain, I've seen some things, but I'm here now”  
Steven… “Those good old days”

Sadie… “You don't know what you've got  
'Til it goes, 'til it's gone  
You don't know what you've got  
'Til it goes, 'til it's gone.” Steven stopped Sadie from finishing the last chorus line so he could do it.

“I wish somebody would have told me, babe  
Someday, these will be the good old days  
All the love I won't forget  
And all these reckless nights I won't regret  
Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change  
I’ll miss the magic of these good old days.” Steven placed the mic back on it’s stand and smiled through his tears. He waited on stage as the out of towners shuffled out of the show and he was left with some of the townsfolk, the band, Lars and his crew, his dad, the gems, Onion, and mayor Nana who was asked to come. He sat at the edge of the stage to address everyone.

“So I’m leaving and I don’t know for how long I’ll be gone. This performance was kinda my way of saying goodbye not just to you guys but to the Earth too. I have to go live on Homeworld for… well I actually don’t know for how long.” 

“What? But Steven…” Sadie began and approached him sitting next to him as Lars stood by her. 

“Can’t you like come to visit?” Kiki asked. Steven shook his head.

“Maybe after sometime but the Diamonds got messed up so I have to stay with them and make sure they don’t try and destroy the earth again.” 

“Well we’re all going to miss you.” Rhodonite offered in a sad tone.

“Wa! Steven’s going to tell us he’s leaving!” Padparadscha suddenly said startling Buck who was right next to her. Steven chuckled at her cute late prediction as he and Sadie jumped off of the stage. Sadie was the first to open her arms for a hug to which Steven embraced her. She gave Lars a yank on the shirt to force him to join in on the hug which soon turned into a large group hug. 

“We’re going to miss you Steven.” Sadie said with a sweet sad smile.

“Yeah I mean it’ll be weird with you not randomly jumping out of my hair. I was just getting used to it.” Lars joked despite the sadness in his eyes. Steven said the last of his goodbyes to everyone before him, his dad, and the gems all left heading back to the beach house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk was quite aside from the occasional sniffle from Peridot or Lapis. Once back at the house Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth gave him small gifts they had managed to grab for him during the concert. Bismuth gave him a blade about the size of his forearm, the handle was a smaller version of Connie’s and when he unsheathed it had the words “It’s the Sharpest thing I own.” to which Steven couldn’t help but laugh.

“I thought you’d get a kick out of that.” Steven smiled at their little joke.

“Thanks Bismuth I love it. I’ll always keep it on me, just in case.” Peridot walked up next she handled him two things.

“I thought you’d like a picture of pumpkin to take with you.” The picture showed Peridot, Lapis and Steven all holding Pumpkin not long after he was first born. The next thing she handed him was a small recorder looking thing.

“You giving me this was the first really big step to me becoming who I am so I made one for you. It’ll never run out of tape because it’s a gem recording crystal in it and is gem powered. That way you can keep a log book of your time away and show us all when you get back.” She hugged Steven tightly as he thanked her. Lapis handed him a wrapped box.

“You can’t open this until you get settled. We all worked on it.” 

“But it was her idea.” Bismuth added as Lapis stepped back into her hold. 

“Thanks guys.” he hugged them all one last time before turning to follow the gems and his dad up the stairs. He stopped, looking up at the picture of his mom placing his hand on it.

“Look after the place mom.” He took one last glance at the home he’d grown up knowing before catching up with the others. Garnet had grabbed his bags and put them on the warp for him. Greg walked up putting a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Make sure you take care of yourself out there Schtu-ball, and here.” Greg handed Steven a beat up old guitar, his old beat up guitar. 

“Dad I can’t.” Greg shook his head.

“I taught you every song on this, serenaded you mother with it, and wrote my very first song on it. Now you are going to take it. Maybe you can teach some gems on homeworld how to play. And when you get back you can play me all of the songs you write with it.” Steven hugged his dad tighter than he had ever done before.

“I love you Steven.” 

“I love you too dad.” Greg watched as all four of them stepped onto the warp pad and traveled to homeworld. The Gems wanted to make sure he got there safely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were greeted by Pip and Spinel saying the others were still in the throne room. They didn’t want anyone to know what had happened to the Diamonds until Steven was there.

“Starting to think you got lost.” Spinel joked when they entered.

“No just a lot of goodbyes.” She could tell he’d been crying a lot and her pigtails went down realizing it was the wrong time to joke. Pip took his bags from Garnet and his gifts from him giving him an apologetic look, before she took his things to his new room. 

“Well guys I guess this is it." Steven tried to sound optimistic but it was drowned out by his sadness. Amethyst was first with the goodbyes giving Steven a tackle hug and soaking his shirt with tears. 

“This is so stupid! You shouldn’t have to do this!” She cried.

“I know. I know. I love you Amethyst.” 

“Love ya too Steven.”Amethyst steadied herself and shot her finger guns at him so they could do their handshake before she went to stand on the warp. Pearl had stopped crying but was having a hard time not starting up again. She cleared her throat and spoke in her motherly tone.

“Now make sure you eat three meals a day and just because gems don’t need to shower doesn’t mean you don’t. You’re a growing boy you know.” Steven chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

“Pearl I’ll be fine. You guys will see me again in no time.” Pearl hugged him back and stood wiping away any stray tears. 

“Love you Pearl.”

“I love you too Steven.” Nope that was it, the tears started so she quickly went to seek Amethyst’s comfort. Garnet was silent the whole way from the concert now she looked down at her precious Steven with a proud smile taking off her visor so he could meet her eyes. 

“We are all so very proud of you Steven for being strong enough to do this.”

“Well I’m not a kid anymore, and besides I've faced far worse.” They both smiled and embraced. 

“You’ll take care of everyone while I’m gone right?”

“Of course.”

“You know… don’t you?” Garnet nodded her hug tightening some.

“We’ll be fine Steven.” Steven couldn’t stop the tears that streaked his cheeks as he choked out his next words.

“I love you Garnet.” He could hear it in her voice when she replied, she was crying too.

“I love you too Steven, so very much.” She stood breaking their hug and replacing her visor to hide her tears from the others, she had to remain the strong one or this wouldn’t work. She thought about sharing her vision with him but figured it would just make this harder. So instead she turned and joined the others on the warp pad. 

“We love you Steven.” They all managed to say Garnet holding up her hands to shape a heart before the warp activated and they were gone. Spinel slowly approached the crying Steven.

“Steven? Are you going to be okay?” Steven straightened himself, wiped his eyes and spoke in a very serious tone, never taking his eyes off the place that once held his family. 

“Spinel.” His tone took her aback.

“Yeah?”

“Smash the warp pad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Ha ha ha so what did you think of my first-ever cliffhanger? No seriously I've never written one before I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Till the next chapter. And if you were wondering what songs are in this  
Haven't you noticed (that I'm a star)  
We are the Crystal Gems  
Good Old Days by Macklemore ft Kesha


	6. Steven Diamond Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes have been said  
Now to do the one thing he doesn't want to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long wait the holiday season has me busy. But here it is, I hope you all enjoy!

“What? S-Steven are you-”

“Spinel…” Steven turned to look her dead in the eyes. Despite his eyes remaining their usual soft brown she could feel the same intensity they had, had when the two of them had been fused. However suddenly the intensity vanished and they held a more pleading look.

“Please.” She didn’t bother arguing she knew it would only make his decision harder. She laced her fingers together turning her hands into a ball behind her head, she glanced once more at Steven to confirm he wasn’t going to stop her last minute. Steven returned his attention to the warp pad waiting for her to do as he asked. After confirming herself Spinel blew up her hands to equal the size of one of Steven’s bubble shields and swung them forward and down with all her might. 

“Kuh-shhhhhhhh!”

The sound of the thick glass surface shattering tore apart his heart like a wood chipper. The sight of the dead and broken pad, knowing he had just severed his way home made him want to scream. A collective of three sharp gasps was the only thing that drew his attention away from the mess of emotions swirling around in his head. 

“Spinel! What did you do?” Yellow Pearl suddenly yelled as Spinel slowly drew her hands away from the shattered remains of Steven’s way home. 

“I-” Clearing the lump that had begun to form in his throat, Steven turned to address them.

“This was my decision. It had to be done.” More shock and what looked like a mixture of fear and worry showed in the eyes of the Pearls. Steven couldn’t show how much doing that was hurting him, he had to show confidence just like a Diamond.

“Pip can you head to the throne room and set up a broadcast to address all of Homeworld and Little Homeworld, excluding the beach house?” Pip seemed to snap out of her state of shock and bowed before running off immediately to begin her task. 

“Yellow please gather some gems and have that mess fully removed and cleaned up. Blue can you gather some Peridots or anyone who could aid you in shutting down all warp pads that lead to earth, just don’t do it until I tell you to. ” Yellow nor Blue moved as fast as Pip instead taking another minute to stair at Steven before Yellow stuttered out an… 

“Of course Steven.” as Blue simply gave a nod before they both left to begin their tasks. Steven sighed and looked out at Homeworld only to sigh again. Spinel’s sudden shaky voice reminded him she was still standing there with him. Knowing that somehow seemed to take some of the weight he felt off of his shoulders, even if it was only a pound or two out of the entire weight of Homeworld, it was still comforting. 

“What about me Steven?” Steven turned meeting her eyes, causing him to remember the feeling he had felt when they were fused. Something he couldn’t quite place but recognized and could best compare it to being warm from having a big weighted blanket wrapped around you while you sat drinking hot coco in the middle of a snow storm. Feeling that made it all that much easier to give her a confident response.

“You Spinel? Well you have the most important job. I can’t do this alone. I need someone to be my right hand gem, my second in command…” He closed the distance between them and took her shaking hands into his own lowering his voice to just above a whisper.

“My best friend. If you think you’re up to it?” Spinel stared stunned into Steven’s pleading eyes before a small blush found its way across her cheeks. She scratched the back of her neck and giggled nervously before answering with her usual confidence.

“Well I mean it was my idea. What kind of friend would I be if I just left ya hanging. You can count on me Steven.” A warmth, she hadn’t felt since Steven had first made her feel found, filled her gem when Steven seemed to physically relax some because of her answer. 

“Alright…” He sighed out turning but not releasing one of her hands as he gave her a small tug to head towards the palace. They passed Yellow and at least three Quarts on their way to the throne room where they found Pip who had all of Blue and Yellow’s broadcasting equipment set up and pointed at the pink throne. Spinel felt Steven’s grip tighten around her hand at the sight so she gave him a squeeze back which caused him to smile before he released her and made his way to the throne. Spinel had given him confidence when she had squeezed his hand but that seemed to start melting the closer he got to that stupid pink throne. By the time he took his seat his mouth was dry and his hands were sweaty. 

“Are you ready My Diamond?” Pip always called him that, no matter how many times he corrected her, he could only assume it was because of her trauma from being under White’s control for so long. However hearing her call him that now felt like it added even more weight than he already felt like he held. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering some of Garent’s quick calming techniques she’d taught him. Opening his eyes again he signaled Pip to turn on the camera and begin the broadcast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Large pink monitors suddenly opened all over Homeworld and Little Homeworld causing every gem to stop whatever they were doing to look at the image of Steven on the pink throne. He sat there with as much of his diamond confidence as he could summon. 

“Gems of both Homeworld and Earth, forgive me for the sudden announcement but it is important. Earlier Homeworld was attacked by a foreign assailant, said assailant has been defeated and apprehended…” Steven was really grateful for all of those books Connie had given him to study over the years.

“However there were some casualties. White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond have been rejuvenated.” He could hear some gasps from gems close to the throne room and figure that was happening everywhere right about now.

“Please do not panic. I know in the past I have made it clear that I had no intention of taking my place as a Diamond. However given the circumstances, I have decided to do just that. Until the time in which White, Yellow, and Blue are better and can resume their places without any problems. I, Steven Quartz Universe, will be your new Pink Diamond.” Steven took a breath letting this new information be taken in by all of the gems watching, and partially by himself as well. 

“That being said, unfortunately due to the situation at hand, my first act as a Diamond is one that I wish I did not have to enact. However, I fear that if I do not, my home and the place many gems now call home may be in danger. So from today until the Diamond situation has been dealt with I will be shutting down any and all warp pads that are shared between Earth and Homeworld. Any gems who wish to relocate to either or please do so before midnight tonight.” Steven felt bad that he was giving everyone such a short time period, since it was already about ten at night, but he couldn’t risk any of his family trying to stop him. He knew he could trust that Garnet would reason with them if the others found out about his plan but he also knew that the others don’t always listen to reason. Spinel understood now why he had asked her to smash that specific warp pad. If his family, who she guessed he hadn’t told about his plan, found out they would try and take the galaxy warp located in his greenhouse that lead directly to the smashed warp pad. Steven finished off his speech. 

“I hope to have the help and support of my fellow gems, and I look forward to being your new Diamond. I will finish off my announcement come midnight.” Steven gave Pip a small nod and she cut the broadcast feed. As soon as it was confirmed it was off he let out a huge breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and collapsed in his throne. 

“Pip can you pull up the camera.” Pip did as she was asked and opened monitors around the room to have a view of Homeworld to see the outcome of his speech. Steven was thankful that there wasn’t mass panic, honestly there was little to no movement. Many of the gems stayed standing waiting for more news, only a few gems made their way to the warp pads and only a few came through from earth. 

“Most gems are going to respect you as a Diamond and stay no matter what.” Spinel’s sudden voice next to him caused Steven to jump slightly.

“You think so?” He answered after his heart had calmed down, she nodded.

“Steven even if you’re half human to most of Homeworld the only part they care about is that you have a diamond in your belly. Most of them didn’t even know you as Rose Quartz’s son they see you as Pink’s son nothing else. So by every logical aspect you were always supposed to become their diamond all you’re doing now is accepting that. So don’t be surprised if many of them do like Pip and call you by your title.” Steven groaned despite knowing she was right. 

“We have an hour and a half to take care of either figuring out what to do with the diamonds or unpack your stuff. What would you like to do?” Steven stood and looked over at the bubbled Diamonds off to one side of the room. 

“I don’t want to unbubble them until at least tomorrow so we have the whole day to figure everything out. We need to send some gems to the garden to being planting, don’t know how long the food Pearl packed me will last.”

“Did that after you left to pack, figured it’d be best not to wait. The quarts I asked should already have a good portion fixed up.” Spinel said with a small smile trying not to think too much about the subject of the garden.

“Oh, thank you. So then why don’t we move the bubbles to a safe place until tomorrow and I guess we can do some unpacking.” Pip walked over to them after turning off the monitors. 

“There are a number of safes that are owned by the Diamonds, my Diamond. Blue uses hers to keep things that remind her of you safe. Yellow keeps her favorite weapons in hers. White’s was turned into the prison for gems waiting to be shattered but now holds the new prisoner. Yours should still hold all of your things you kept from the others.” Steven sighed.

“Pip it’s been nearly four years now, I’m not the Pink Diamond you used to serve.” Pip frowns realizing her mistake and looking very apologetic. 

“She knows Steven, chill. She just misspoke, I’ve noticed she does that from time to time. More so when she’s stressed.” Spinel said opening up her arm for Pip if she wanted a hug. Pip didn’t accept Spinel’s offer though instead she just stood there looking like she was waiting for punishment.

“You’re fine Pip, I’m sorry I scolded you. You do know I’m not her though right?” Pip nodded not making eye contact. 

“Hey Pip why don’t you go take a break in that room White made for you. It’s been a stressful day? Yeah?” Pip bowed and left Steven and Spinel alone in the throne room with only the bubbled Diamonds as company. 

“Do you know where this safe is?” Steven asked making his way to the Diamonds to begin moving them.

“Sure do. Pip took me once, it wasn’t exactly fun for me but as long as I don’t go inside I’ll be fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spinel used her stretching ability to push both Yellow and Blue’s bubbles, since there was only the two of them and they didn’t want too many other gems to see the Diamonds like that they opted for rolling them rather than carrying them. Spinel lead the way as they chatted.

“She said it had a lot of my mom’s stuff in it right?” Steven said after a few minutes of rolling. 

“Yeah. Honestly there are is lot in there and some of it tends to bring back some painful memories for me so I just avoid the room all together. Blue and Yellow Pearl both try and help me keep Pip out of there too. Pretty sure it’s not helping her mental state to constantly be reminding herself of their time together before everything with White.”

“Wow Spinel seems like you’ve kinda become her support system. Which is amazing considering everything you went through.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong I have my days still, more than I would like. Especially when the Diamonds tell me to go away or that their too busy for my games. I’ve lost my temper a few times but Yellow and Blue usually are the ones to stop me from doing something stupid. One time Pip and I both were having a bad day, Blue found her crying in a corner and Yellow stopped me from… well I’ll just say smashing something of value. They both forcibly dragged us to our safe place, a room they made for us, and held us both in a group hug while being buried by blankets and pillows. It actually wound up being a rather nice night thanks to them. I owe them a lot for all they’ve done for me alone.” 

“Wow I never would have thought they would be like that with the two of you.” 

“Well they originally started to do it to try and help Pip. She is a pearl after all and they once told me they felt really bad that they couldn’t have saved her from White. But when I showed up I’m pretty sure they didn’t like me all too much.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well the Diamonds all paid a lot of attention to me when I first came here. I think I made them jealous. But when the Diamonds started getting busy with work and couldn’t play with me as much they would tell their Pearls to keep me company and we just started getting along. Blue loves to use me as an art model, says I give her a new challenge every time. Yellow likes helping come up with jokes for Yellow Diamond and planning pranks on others. And Pip well I guess you could say she reminds me of me back then. So I kinda became protective of her. Plus we were both hurt my Her so…” She shrugged as they came to a Pink door about the size of his mom that opened at their, or rather Steven’s, arrival causing Spinel to stop moving. 

“This is as far as I go. The door will shut behind you unless you command it not too. Only you and Pink’s two Pearls can actually open the door so they’ll be safe here.” Steven rolled White in first, since he had her to begin with. As soon as he stepped inside the room it was bathed in a light pink glow and because he’d gotten distracted by the sudden light and not stopped the door it closed like Spinel had told him it would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had to stop moving to take a look to find a spot for the bubbles. The room didn’t seem much bigger than Pink’s room but it was so full of stuff that you couldn’t tell it’s actual size. The room reminded him of his dad’s storage garage after his dad had cleaned it some but before Pearl had helped, or Amethyst’s room. 

{Yesh no wonder Pearl is such a tidy gem.}

He had always thought his Mom had, had a small hoarding problem but figured it was because of finding so much new stuff on earth, now he could see she had always had one just managed to hide it well. 

“Hello?” he yelled out not expecting a response and jumping when he got one.

“Steven? It’s Steven!” Steven looked down at his feet finding the familiar faces of the pebbles looking back up at him. 

“Oh hey guys didn’t know you were here. I thought only Mom, Pip, and Pearl could get in here.”

“Who do you think put most of this in here when Yellow or Blue would randomly check up on her and she had to hide her thing?” One Pebble said with a chuckle.

“Oh, yeah that makes sense. Why didn't you guys tell me about it when I would visit?” 

“You never asked.” A female Pebble answered sarcastically.

“Well did you all see the announcement?” They all nodded.

“Good. Well I need to keep the Diamonds in here to keep them safe while I figure things out. Will that be okay with all of you?” He received a bundle of yes and of course from the group. They all then scattered to start moving things to make room, as they worked Steven decided to look around. There were a lot of dead flowers and other plants, from the garden or zoo maybe? He noticed a wide range of drawings took up most of the room and that they were all of Pink with the Diamonds, Pip, Spinel, and Pearl. He managed to grab one and take a better look at it. It was Pink with White, Yellow, and Blue, Steven couldn’t help but think it resembled his childhood drawings of him and the gems. He sighed and gave it to one of the Pebbles to store with the rest. Once they were done cleaning up he moved White’s bubble to the back and opened the door, remembering to command it to stay this time. Spinel rolled him Yellow first then Blue, once all of the Diamonds were secure Steven thanked the Pebbles and asked them to keep an eye on them for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Okay three things done, now just to unpack… and maybe eat.}

He thought to himself just as his stomach growled. Spinel followed Steven to Pink’s old room, the room she was given upon moving to Homeworld. The door opened and Steven was taken aback, there was furniture, the last two times he’d stayed the Pebbles would make furniture upon request. This time he walked in to find large pink balls on the floor, a dark pink couch, a table with some chairs and a staircase that led up to what looked like a large bed. 

“Whoa… What?” Steven said as he stepped inside finding his bags on the couch.

“Yeah sorry about all this. The Diamonds said I could use it. I’ll have the Pebbles take my stuff out.” Spinel answered the half asked question. 

“No, no it’s fine I can stay in another room.” 

“Steven you sleep I don’t, this was just a play room, and it’s not the only one I have.”

“You sure?” Spinel gave Steven a look that clearly read that she was sure. Spinel knocked on the wall calling for some of the Pebbles, who she asked to move her things to her other room. Steven unzipped his hot dog duffel to find plenty of nuts, granola bars, dried fruits, lots of water bottles, and jerky which he figured was what Pearl packed. But he also found a bag of two dozen donuts, a box of cupcakes, some chip bags, a full box of popcorn, and a pack of canned pop, Amethyst must have gotten in when Pearl wasn’t looking. He was grateful for both options. Steven grabbed a can of pop and a donut, giving one to Spinel whose eyes light up at the sight of them. The pebbles constructed a dresser so together him and Spinel ate their donuts and put Steven’s clothes away. Next they made him a desk which he used for his electronics and some photos. Finally he followed Spinel up the stairs.

“Hey Spinel why are there stairs when you can just stretch up to the bed?” Steven asked as they made their way up.

“Oh that’s for the Pearls. Sometimes they come in to surprise me with a… sleep over I think it’s called on earth. So they use the stairs when we want to huddle in the bed.” Steven was just asking himself how big was the bed for all four of them to fit when he got his first full look at it. The bed was in the shape of a giant heart, and could easily fit him and the crystal gems with plenty of room left over. The sheets were a beautiful burgundy with a soft pink underside finished off with at least a dozen sheet matching pillows. 

“Wow!” Steven said despite himself. The bed looked beyond comfortable, even more so than the clouds in his mom’s room back on earth. Spinel sprung herself up over the bed so she could plop down onto it’s center causing some of the pillows to fly. Steven laughed as he set his clock, phone charger, and the few photos he wanted near him down on the nightstand that appeared. He couldn’t help but follow Spinel’s example jumping up to plop down next to her laughing all the while. He was right the bed’s soft mattress was coupled with the plushness of the comforter and it made him feel safe, relaxed, and so ready for bed. 

“Remind me to have you come redesign my bed back home when this is all over.” Spinel chuckled turning on her side and holding her head up with her elbow to gaze down at Steven who had unintentionally closed his eyes. Spinel lightly poked his cheek, making him chuckle and blow up his cheeks only for her to smile and poke it again causing a fake fart sound to come out. Steven cracked open one eye just in time to catch Spinel beginning to laugh which only made him join in. 

“You’re silly Universe.” She said through her laughter before taking a breath to calm herself and become serious to ask… 

“Are you doing okay?” Her eyes were full of concern which caused Steven to smile sweetly at her. 

“No… but I think I will be. Hopefully.” He closed his eyes and placed his arm over them. 

“Can I ask you something?” He nodded not removing his arm to look at her. Spinel had been wanting to ask this for hours now, ever since they unfused and she could only hope Steven wouldn’t get upset for her asking. 

“When we were… fused something happened.” Steven shifted his arm to glance at her from under it. 

“You saw them too right? When your eyes were…” 

{Just like Pink’s}

They both though, but neither could say it out loud.

“Spinel I don’t-” 

“Steven that feeling you felt. That was… It was so… Intense. You scared even me.” Steven sighed and sat up not being able to look at her. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I mean you wanted to…” 

“Spinel please.” Steven laced his fingers into his hair and gripped at it. 

“I know what I wanted to do. What we almost did. I lost control, I was stressed and just so mad.” If he was being honest with himself, it reminded him of how mad he’d seen Pink get in his dream thing as Stevonie in the jungle. Spinel shifted closer and wrapped her arms around his torso a few times leaning her head on his back. 

“It’s okay you know.” She said quietly.

“Huh?”

“To be mad, to get stressed, to lose it sometimes. Everyone does it from time to time. What’s that thing your dad says all the time? Doesn’t it fit here?” Steven’s hands loosened in his hair and he let out a breathy laugh. 

“If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn’t have hot dogs.” 

“Yeah that one. It helps right?” Steven placed a hand on Spinel’s hand and relaxed. 

“In sorts. But having you here helps even more.” Spinel felt that weird warmth in her gem again and buried her face further into Steven’s back. 

“Look since I’m the only one that knows about you getting mad how about next time you feel stressed, mad, or just need to let off some steam you just come to me and we can fight it out, like we did when I was super mad at well… everything? It seemed to help me to just go ape shit on you and all.” Steven thought over her proposal, it wasn’t a bad idea. Not that he thought it was necessary since he had no intention of letting those eyes reappear again.

“That sounds like a good plan Spinel. Wow you’re just full of those today aren’t ya?” Yet another wave a warmth spread through her gem. 

{The heck is my gem cracked or something?}

“Yeah well what can I say? I'mma genius.” She let out a laugh that warmed his back. 

“Oohhhhh!  
He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!  
'cause he came to this planet from outer space!”

Both Steven and Spinel nearly poofed from the sudden loud singing scaring the light out of them. Steven rushed to try and pull his phone out of his pocket as the cookie cat theme song continued. He nearly threw his phone when he finally pulled it out and turned off his alarm. Once it was off Steven and Spinel looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh stars that scared me so bad! I almost poofed!” Spinel said in between hysterical laughs. 

“I know. I think my heart stopped for a second.” Steven wiped tears away from his eyes trying to catch his breath. 

“What was that anyways?” Spinel asked looking at the phone still clutched in his hand. He sighed and she instantly regretted asking, it was obviously something that was going to interrupt their time together, the time that gave her that warmth in her gem. 

“I set an alarm to go off a half hour before midnight so we could have enough time to get back to the throne room for the announcement.” Steven scotched to the side of the bed and stood holding out his hand for Spinel. She stretched herself off the bed and took his hand, together they headed down the stairs and back to the throne room where all three Pearls were waiting patiently for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yellow joined Pip in monitoring the cameras, while Blue stood wearing a headset with her own set of monitors showing all the warp pads with gems ready to deactivate them. 

“Spinel come stand by my throne with me this time. Homeworld should know that you’re going to be my second in command.” Steven lightly pulled on her arm as he made his way to the throne. Steven sat and realized that having Spinel by his side seemed to make the throne feel less intimidating. He checked his phone midnight on the dot.

“Alright being broadcasting.” Steven told the Pearls.

“Roger that. We are live in 3… 2…” Yellow pointed at Steven and he could see they were live. 

“Hello again gems of Homeworld and Earth, this is Steven Universe your new Diamond. So we are currently monitoring all of the earth warp pads to make sure everyone gets to be where they want to be. As soon as everyone is clear we're going to shut them down." Steven watched the monitors before Pip gave him the all clear.

"Alright Blue shut them down." Blue spoke into her headset and Steven watched the monitors as the gems all started pressing buttons until each pad light up once before turning dark. Spinel felt Steven grab her hand as the last warp pad went dark, she gave him a reassuring squeeze back and he took a breath.

{It’s okay, it’s not forever. I’ll see earth again.}

Steven told himself trying to slow his heart rate back to normal before readdressing all of the gems still watching the broadcast. 

{Act like a Diamond Steven come on.}

“Thank you all for your cooperation. To the gems that decided to stay on earth help me by taking good care of the earth until I’m able to come back. Listen to the Crystal gems and I look forward to reconnecting Earth and Homeworld soon. Until that day, this will be the last time you all see me so goodbye for now.” Steven watched the Earth fead cut to black but he couldn’t dwell on it now.

“Homeworld I’m not going to sugar coat this, things are going to get hectic around here. Until we can assess how the Diamonds are going to be once they reform we’ll have to be extremely careful how we act around them. We might have to act like the Diamond authority still rules but with me as the leader instead of White. No this doesn’t mean you will be treated like back then, but it might be a good idea if you all do the salute thing at least until we can fix things. Now besides the warps to Earth having to be shut down for the time being and the salute there is one final important subject I wish to inform you all about. As I’m sure all of you know I am half human, and for those who don’t know, as a half human I do require sleep to be able to continue functioning. This being said I have given Spinel the title of second in command.” Spinel waved at the camera with a sheepish smile.

“That means when I am asleep she is in charge. The Pearls will be my information gatherers and help me with any problems be that with any of you or with the Diamonds. If you need help or are unsure of what to do with everything changing please find either Yellow, or Blue Pearl or Pip if you can not come directly to myself or Spinel. So I want to finish this broadcast by saying thank you to all of those who decided to stay and I hope we can get this mess fixed quickly so everyone can continue to enjoy their new freedom.” Yellow Pearl gave Steven a thumbs up indicating that they were no longer on the air and he could relax. 

“Well done my Diamond you were wonderful.” Pip said making her way over to Steven who just sat still looking at the pink throne under him. 

“We should prepare for the arrival of the other Diamonds. Perhaps we could arrange a ball? Like in the past.” Steven rubbed his eyes not really listening to what Pip was saying. Spinel noticed the drained look on Steven’s face.

“Pip let’s save all of that for tomorrow. Okay? Today’s had enough excitement to last us a month.” Yellow and Blue approached Pip each placing a hand on one of her shoulders.

“Come on Pip.” Yellow said.

“Yeah lets head back to our room and relax.”

“I know I could use a good rest.” Yellow finished as they began leading Pip out of the throne room. Once they were out of sight Steven let out a loud exhausted scream scaring Spinel enough to jump up onto Yellow’s throne looking very much like a cat. 

“Whoa Universe the heck you trying to make me poof?” She asked looking down at him when he finished.

“Sorry I just really needed to yell. Stars I hope every day isn’t this stressful.” Spinel stretched down taking her place next to him again.

“Well hey the day’s over so at least you can get some rest and worry about everything else tomorrow. Right?” Steven looked up at her, he looked as exhausted as he had after fusing with his dad. She smiled and pulled out her baby talk…

“Daw is big stwong Stevie tiweds?” The voice pulled a small chuckle from him so she kept it up.

“Would Stevie like Mes to cawy him?” She made her eyes go big and doe like and Steven started laughing. 

“Alright. Alright stop please I can’t…” He was trying to stop laughing but was failing the only thing that stopped his laughter was when a yawn tore through it. 

“I don’t need to be carried but I wouldn’t mind it if you walked me back to the room.” 

“Sure.” Spinel smiled and they left the throne room behind. 

“I think tomorrow we should start with Blue. She’d probably be the easiest, so long as she doesn’t start crying.” Steven suddenly said after walking in silence. 

“Sure but we can talk about it tomorrow. Turn that big worrying Steven brain off for a while.” Spinel poked his head being caught off guard when his hand caught hers so he could hold it for the rest of the walk. She couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face nor the weird recurring warmth in her gem, but she didn’t want to add to Steven’s worries so she’d keep it to herself. The last thing she wanted was to have him be worrying about her gem being messed up, not with everything else going on. The pink room was too close to the throne room for Spinel’s taste because their walk was over much too quickly. The towering door opened at their arrival and Spinel reluctantly released Steven’s hand as he took a step to enter. Stopping at the lost feeling he turned to see her not moving to follow him.

“Well I should let you get some rest. I’ll be in the throne room keeping an eye on everything while you all get some rest. Goodnight Steven.” 

“Oh right. Yeah that’s smart. Well thank you for walking with me Spinel. Come get me if there are any problems. Goodnight.” The door closed in between them from the unspoken command. Spinel turned staring back down the hall they had just walked, the throne room now felt much too far from the pink room. She clicked her tongue in distaste as she started the lonely walk back to the empty throne room.

{I really didn’t think this through.} She mentally scolded herself.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven didn’t move from his spot in front of the now closed door for what felt like hours but in reality were only minutes. Sighing in defeat he turned and walked over to the dresser. He wasn’t even sure why he had stood there, was he hoping if he stared long enough he could gain ex-ray vision to watch her leave? Or maybe he was hoping she’d change her mind and open the door asking to stay with him for the night. Steven shook the thought out of his head.

“What… what am I thinking? Why am I hoping for that? Ugh it’s just the sleep deprivation making me think weirdly. Or homesickness, yeah those make sense. Some good old fashioned human sleep will fix me right up.” Steven spoke out loud to no one but himself, even if he was sure the Pebbles could hear him and probably think he was losing it. He pulled out a plain yellow shirt and some blue PJ bottoms and changed as quickly as possible leaving his clothes on the dresser. He decided he was too tired to climb the stairs so instead he jumped floating himself onto the bed’s platform. He glanced over at the nightstand realizing he hadn’t plugged in his clock or charger cord or set up his pictures having been too distracted earlier. 

“Hey Pebbles would you mind making an earth outlet for my clock and charger, and maybe a cubby shelf over the bed. If it’s not too much trouble?” He should have figured they wouldn’t complain or say no. Within seconds both of his requests had been fulfilled and he was able to plug in his stuff. He set up the picture of his mom and dad, then of Connie at the beach, but couldn’t bring himself to set down the picture of the gems, his dad, and him posing for a group selfie. Instead he climbed under the covers of the bed with it and held it close to his chest as heavy tears began to fall from his tired eyes. Soon he had managed to cry himself into a restless sleep never letting go of his family photo.


End file.
